Christmas Time
by Charm12
Summary: This is for my friend Star's FanFic challenge, see if you can guess what it was One Shot Please RR


A/n Just so you know I'm Jewish so if it's bad, it's cause I don't celebrate it!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guy's I don't know what to get Lily for Christmas," 17 year old boy grumbled running a hand through his already messy, black hair.

"Join the group Prongs," Sirius muttered flinging himself down into an armchair his grey eyes looking downcast, "I've got nothing…AND my fan girls are probably going to keep their tradition of throwing mistletoe at me then trying to snog me…mad they are."

Remus grinned, his honey colored eyes gleaming "I already got Anya something," he said smugly laughing as both James's and Sirius's jaws dropped opened. Anya was Remus's current girlfriend, she had reddish brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore A LOT of black, but she really seemed to brighten up when Remus was around.

"Don't feel bad Prongs," Sirius said brightly, "Evans probably won't like you whatever present you get her." James glared at him before going back to sulking

Christmas Eve 

"Fellow marauders," Sirius said formally gesturing around himself, James, and Remus. "I have found the perfect disguise to hide from my fangirls, no more fruitcakes thrown at me this year!"

James cocked an eyebrow at Sirius and scooted his chair away from him before speaking, "Yeah? Well I'VE found the perfect gift for Lily!" They both looked at Remus who simply shrugged, "I already found presents…I'm just special." Both Sirius and James grabbed pillows and started smacking him relentlessly over the head with them.

**Early Christmas Day **

"Well how do I look?" Sirius asked eagerly walking down the stairs with much difficulty. He wore a full Santa suit, he must have stuffed pillows under his shirt, he also had on a fake white beard and a traditional Christmas hat.

"Sirius?" Remus asked slowly gazing at his friend. "Yes Remmy?" Sirius asked jumping down the last three stairs and falling onto his overly stuffed stomach.

"This might come as a bit of a shock to you…but-" "Your Santa Clause!!!" James exclaimed falling onto the floor in a heap of laughter, his face very red.

"I know the fangirls will _never_ suspect it," Sirius grinned in a maniactical sort of way while Remus shook his head sadly at the laughing James. "Into the eggnog already," he sighed as he started rolling Sirius back up the stairs. "Hey-OUCH this hurts damn it-ACK STOOOP REEEEEEEEEMMY!!!"

One Hour Later 

"Well how do I look?" James asked eagerly walking out into the empty common room. "You're a reindeer…" Remus said matter-of-factly staring at James as if doubting his sanity.

"Yeah, and why does your collar say 'property of Lily'?" Sirius asked curiously from a coffee table he was stuck under because of his huge stomach.

"Because I'm Lily's reindeer," James said happily his electric red nose lighting up. "He's a drunk reindeer," Remus muttered to Sirius before freeing him from under the coffee table, watching him with an amused expression as he bounced around the room cursing loudly.

Christmas Afternoon 

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A ME-**OW!" **James the reindeer, Sirius the Santa, and Remus the…Remmenizer, were knocked over backwards in the middle of their carol as all the staff of Hogwarts threw snowballs at them.

"Hey I'm head boy!!" James shouted at them ducking as more flew out the window. "I don't think they care, mate." Sirius said from his spot on the ground, unable to get up because of his chubbiness"

"Erm…Hi Lily," James said flushing as Lily Evans surveyed him with one raised eyebrow and was probably just about to retort about the absurdness of James as a reindeer, Sirius as Santa, and the teachers throwing snowballs at them, but was cut off as a pack of snow flew and hit her squarely in the face.

"MY LILY!!!" James screamed his fake antlers wobbling, "THIS MEANS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!"

About 5 minutes later 

"RETREAT!!" Remus yelled as enchanted snowballs attacked them. "Lily, speak to me! Speak to m-NO SIRIUS YOU IDIOT!!" Sirius looked sheepishly at James and got off of Lily who he had fallen onto.

"YOUR ALL INSANE!!!" Lily screamed glaring at them all with slightly bulging emerald eyes. "Look's like James isn't the only one who had to much eggnog Remus muttered before rolling Sirius away, singing James the Drunk Marauder under his breath.

"Look Lily, Mistletoe!" James screamed frantically throwing a clump of mistletoe into the air and pulling her into a kiss. "Classic," Remus sighed as he leaned on Sirius, who seemed to be suffocating.

Christmas Night 

"Merry Christmas Sevvie," James sang as he skipped past Severus Snape who glared at him and walked off rather fast muttering under his breath, "Bah humbug I'll go back to my dorm…yes nice and quite…I hate Christmas humbug, humbug, HUMBUG!!"

"Why are _you _in such a good mood?" Remus asked catching up with James, who was still dressed as a reindeer, "Lily and I are going out," James said happily still skipping, "I knew she always liked me."

"Hey where's Sirius?" James asked suddenly noticing the absence of the 3rd marauder. "You know, I really don't know…" Remus pondered thoughtfully.

**Meanwhile**

"HELP!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!! Some one? ANYONE??!!!" Sirius called from his place deep inside a chimney. "That's it I am NEVER hiding here again…HEEEEEEEEELP!!!! Could you at least bring me some turkey…maybe pudding? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

Back In the Corridor 

"Oh well probably doesn't matter anyway," James shrugged walking off.

James The Drunk Marauder 

James the drunk reindeer, had a very shiny face and if you ever saw him(saw him) you would even say it glowed

James: I resent that!

All of the other marauders, used to laugh and call him names, because poor Jamesie couldn't get Lily on a date(on a date)

James: -sulks-

Then one snowy Christmas while they we're getting hailed by snowballs James said Lily with your hair so bright, please go to Hogsmede with me tonight

James: -cheers-

And then Lily loved him, and all the marauders shouted with glee (yippee!!) James the very drunk reindeer lived very happily (and had a son named Harry!)


End file.
